Beta Valley
Info on Beta Valley Beta Valley was one of the first settlements established on the new map of Betalands. It is one of the oldest settlements on the server, being founded in early April of 2017. It is known for being one of the original three areas of Trinity; what was once the biggest town on BetaLands, with BetaVille'' and Hyperion being the other two original areas. It is owned and managed primarily by EvantheMovieGuy, whom has also been living there in the same house since stepping foot on the server. Background/History Beta Valley was founded on April 04th, 2017 by DynamicWarfare, LegoMaster2149, ElfProductions, and CaramelTheCat. EvantheMovieGuy moved in the same day, making him a co-founder. Beta Valley was established in valley-like terrain surrounded by mountains (that's where the name comes from.) The original four members found a spider spawner in the side of a mountain, and transformed it in to their home. This would become the primary house in Beta Valley, where all the original members lived, and where Evan still lives to this very day. The house has grown over the years, and changed quite a bit, going through a couple design changes. The house was once a spider spawner inside of a mountain. There is a huge staircase leading up to a balcony, which leads to the entrance. The house consists of an entrance room (the area that likely once was a spider spawner,) the original bedroom, Evan's bedroom, a hallway, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and Evan's storage room. Over the next couple weeks, Beta Valley started growing more and more. Several things were built, such as the original mining house and the infamous Nether Shrine, two buildings which are still in Beta Valley to this very day. Multiple players started moving in, as Evan and Lego worked on growing Beta Valley every day. Some of these players included WaterWhite, _01 and SuperZack1. Almost everybody living there knew each other by name, and this is often referred to as the Golden Age of Trinity. Up until this point, Beta Valley was just an independent base, secluded in the wilderness, with nobody else around. Around late April, almost everybody who lived in Beta Valley, the exceptions being Lego and Evan, had left the server for good. Beta Valley had started dying. This would ultimately lead to the creation of Hyperion, a town which was created by DynamicWarfare as he saw that Beta Valley was slowly dying. On April 04th, 2017, Beta Valley, BetaVille and Hyperion merged. This merge would create the biggest town of the entire server, Trinity; led by RichardMcKee, DynamicWarfare, and LegoMaster2149. Trinity's golden age continued up until July 31st, 2017, the era which is widely considered to be the best of Trinity. A time when there was unity. After the Golden Age of Trinity, the town as a whole started to die off painfully, including Beta Valley. Evan was the only one living there, which wasn't shocking, considering it's an ancient area of the town, a town which had slowly started dying. Beta Valley was fairly dead up until February of 2018, when Vetam33 became the mayor of Trinity, replacing the "controversial" RichardMcKee as mayor. This is known as the short lived Trinity Renaissance. Trinity as a whole started to become lively again, including Beta Valley; the owner, Evan, had started to become more active again. On August 24th, 2018, a rogue admin named Jilm decided to attack RL, and later BetaLands. RetroLands (later RetroMC) managed to be fixed, but unfortunately Jilm stole the BetaLands map, held it hostage, and refused to give it back. It was later discovered (it had been downloaded using a world downloader,) and sent to Sweetz, who promptly added a warp to the old map. (The old map, therefore Beta Valley, is now accessible via a portal at spawn.) On August 26th, Sweetz decided to reset the map. Due to the reset, Evan decided not to start a Beta Valley II, instead moving into BetaVille, leading to Beta Valley being retired, once and for all. Notable Buildings and Players Considering Beta Valley is one of the oldest places of inhabitancy on the server, it has been home to some notable builds. Such as the original house in Trinity where all the founders first sheltered, and where Evan still lives. The gigantic sugar cane farm, and eye-popping Nether portal shrine. Notable Players: > EvantheMovieGuy- Current owner of Beta Valley, as well as an original member and a co-founder of Trinity > DynamicWarfare- Founder and owner of Hyperion, original Beta Valley member, and a founder of Trinity > ElfProductions- One of the original members of Trinity, as well as the ex-girlfriend of Lego > LegoMaster2149- One of Trinity's founders, as well as one of the most social players on the server > Vetam33- Though he does not live in Beta Valley, he is Trinity's mayor, and has helped out quite a bit with it > THICC- Notable for being responsible for the original Beta Valley grief'!''' Trivia > Despite the name being Beta Valley, it is not technically a valley. > Whilst Evan was building something early on on Beta Valley's life, it had no name. Superzach1 (now known as WonderWaffleHD) asked Evan what the place should be called. Off the top of his head, Evan said "Beta Valley", and the name just stuck, although Evan has said he despises the name > It is the second oldest area of Trinity, only behind Betaville > It is one of the original three areas of Trinity that were merged to form Trinity as an actual town. > It is considered a sacred area, and attacks done to it are not taken lightly > It has been griefed a couple of times, however, all of which were extremely minor griefs such as stealing all the red wool out of the mountain house > The original mountain house is considered to be the original building in Trinity, as it's where all the founders sheltered > Most of the original members are now gone > Despite almost nobody living there, it is visited by people from all over Betalands almost every day > It is a town that the server owner, Sweetz, likes to hang out a lot at > The terrain in the valley has surprisingly remained mostly untouched, as most of the terrain is natural. > It was featured in episode #6 of Update Monday in which Sweetz has a bit of trouble saying the name. May be missing a tad bit of info. If there's anything I should add, let me know on Discord at Evan Sucks At Life#0666, or on the server itself. Thanks! -EvantheMovieGuy Category:Towns